


Capelli

by Gia_XY



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AR, Fanon, Gen, M/M, OOC, Shounen-ai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_XY/pseuds/Gia_XY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenapa Sora tidak pernah memotong atau menggerai rambutnya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capelli

**Author's Note:**

> Rating:T
> 
> Genre: Friendship & Mystery
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V © Takahashi Kazuki & Naohito Miyoshi  
> Story © Gia-XY
> 
> Warning:  
> Fanon, OOC, Shounen-ai, Some non-formal language, Some Japanese, Vocabulary Crisis, Maybe some typo(s), DLDR, etc.

“Sora, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?” Mendengar suara berat milik Gongenzaka Noboru, Shiunin Sora—yang sedang asyik memakan cokelat batangannya sembari menunggu teman-teman satu  _duel school_ -nya yang belum kembali dari “wisata membeli kartu baru”—langsung menoleh ke arah Sang Lelaki berbadan besar.

“He, mau tanya apa, Gon- _chan_?” tanya Sora dengan senyuman lebarnya. Mendengar panggilan yang dilontarkan Sora, kedutan muncul di dahi Gongenzaka. Sumpah, ia harus super sabar dengan anak berambut biru yang satu itu ….

“Kenapa kau tidak pernah memotong atau menggerai rambutmu?” Mendengar pertanyaan Gongenzaka, Sora pun terdiam.

Sora menundukkan kepalanya sembari meremas-remas bungkus cokelat batangan yang isinya sudah ia makan sampai habis.

“Kenapa, ya …? Jujur saja, aku benci rambutku …,” jawab Sora. Nada bicaranya memang seperti biasa, tetapi tidak dengan wajahnya. Wajahnya menjadi datar, tatapan dari sepasang permata  _emerald_ -nya kosong

“Aku pernah, kok, berusaha menggunting rambutku. Tetapi, saat hanya tinggal menekan gagang gunting, tanganku bergetar, tidak bisa bergerak untuk menggunting rambutku,” jelas Sora. Gongenzaka mengernyit heran. Tidak bisa menggunting rambut sendiri? Ia baru dengar ada yang seperti itu. Tidak, ia pernah dengar, sih. Tetapi itu hanya dalam drama di televisi. Biasanya karena rambut itu menyimpan kenangan soal sesuatu yang penting.

“Akhirnya, karena kesal, aku mengikat rambutku menjadi satu. Jengeng! Tamat!” Seru Sora riang, sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya beberapa detik, lalu mengeluarkan lolipop yang masih dibungkus dan membuka bungkusnya.

“Lalu, kenapa kau membenci rambutmu?” tanya Gongenzaka heran. Sora terdiam sejenak mendengar pertanyaan Gongenzaka, kemudian ia tersenyum lebar.

“Gon- _chan_  orang kedua yang menanyakan pertanyaan ini padaku,” Sora terkekeh kecil sejenak, “dan orang kedua yang membuatku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini.”

Gongenzaka terdiam menatap Sora. Ia tahu, Sora masih ingin melanjutkan ucapannya.

“Aku tidak tahu sebenarnya karena apa, tetapi kalau Gon- _chan_  ingin mendengar hasil asumsiku, aku bisa menjawab.” Gongenzaka mengangguk, tanda ia ingin Sora melanjutkan ucapannya. Sora kemudian menarik napas panjang, dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan wajah datar.

“Kalau dari pemikiranku, mungkin karena trauma. Tetapi, aku tidak tahu trauma karena apa.”

_“Jangan pernah … berpikir untuk … memotong rambutmu ….”_

Sora kembali terdiam mengingat kalimat itu. Ya, itu kalimat yang muncul di kepalanya setiap ia ingin memotong rambutnya. Kalimat yang dianggapnya sebagai hal bernama trauma.

“Intinya, kau punya trauma, tetapi tidak tahu itu trauma akan apa?” tanya Gongenzaka, memastikan pemahamannya.

“Yah, kira-kira begitulah!” Sora tersenyum riang. Gongenzaka pun mengangguk paham.

Sora kembali menjilat permen lollipop-nya dengan riang. Diam-diam, wajahnya terlihat kesal. Tidak ia sangka, ia akan mendengar pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertama, dari teman satu  _team_ -nya. Kedua, dari Gongenzaka.

_“Aku suka rambutmu tergerai begini ….”_

Setiap ia mencoba memotong rambutnya, mimpi itu datang. Lelaki—yang wajahnya tidak bisa ia lihat—tersenyum ke arahnya, kemudian mencium rambutnya, mengatakan ia menyukai rambutnya. Setelah itu, pemandangan berganti. Lelaki tadi memegang sebelah bahu Sora dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Gunting tertancap di perutnya perutnya. Darah mengalir keluar, mengotori  _coat_  biru lelaki itu. TanganSora juga terkotori darah lelaki itu. Di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal, lelaki itu melarangnya untuk menggunting rambutnya. Setelah itu, lelaki itu pingsan, dan semuanya menjadi gelap. Ia terbangun.

_Aneh, siapa lelaki itu sebenarnya …? Apa lelaki itu ... traumaku ...?_

**Author's Note:**

> -chan: suffix yang ditambahkan umumnya saat memanggil anak kecil, perempuan, atau teman dekat. Kesannya imut, makanya Gongenzaka yang berbadan besar tentunya tidak suka dipanggil begitu.
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Kuro: Apa? Jangan memandangku seperti itu. Ini hanya imajinasi liar saja, kok. Lelaki yang ada di mimpi Sora itu juga bisa siapa saja. Jadi, buat yang merasa lelaki itu KUROSAKI SHUN yang ber-coat biru juga silakan saja~! ^^
> 
> Shun: Bocah ....
> 
> Kuro: DAKU GAK SALAH APA-APAAAAA!! MAAF ATAS SEMUA KESALAHAN YANG ADA! THANKS FOR READING! SEMUGA KALIAN MENIKMATI! DAN, DAKU KABUR DULU! BYE! *Kabur*
> 
> Shun: TUNGGUUUUU!! *Kejar Kuro*
> 
> Sora: Aaah~! Mereka malah kejar-kejaran. Baiklah, biar aku yang menjelaskan imajinasi liar Sang Author yang sebenarnya. Pertama, judul. Capelli dalam bahasa Italia artinya rambut. Si Author tidak ada ide untuk judul, makanya cuma mencari arti rambut dalam bahasa lain di google translate. (Kuro: AIB, WOI! AIB!) Di sini, ceritanya aku mantan anggota Resistance yang diculik Academia. Timeline cerita sebelum Maiami Championship. Sianya bayangkan sendiri. Bye~! *Jalan pergi*


End file.
